XXXMas 6
XXXMas 6 is the sixth game in XXXMas series, this episode is dedicated to Luxia in the manor of Santa. The game was released on 26 December 2018 Plot Luxia and Alexander take rest in the manor of Santa but Alexander disappears suddenly. She decide to find him in a short adventure. Characters Walkthrough 1. After a short cinematic, Alfrey leads you to your chamber. A short dialog between Luxia and Alexander start and a Soft H-Scene come. 2.Apparently, Alexander disappear and Luxia decide to explore the manor. After you exit the chamber, go to your right and follow the stairs, between the both staircases you can see a door, through it. 3.Now, go on your left and you will see a door on your right, go in, you will enter in a room, take the key on the desk. Alfrey join the room at the same moment and ask you what are you here. 4. Exit the room and go two times on your left and take the door and always go to the front of you. You will enter in a corridor with Imara stay behind the golden gate, talk to her. 5. She give you an item for call her Wolves back, back on your step, take the staircase on your right, turn on your left, go through the door in front of you. (For information, this is the corridor when you leave your chamber.) Go to the end of the corridor, go on your right and go through the door .. follow this way, through the second door, go down the stair, turn on your left and you are going to be outside the manor. 6. You can see two Wolves and Inna on the foutain, go front of wolves and use the item Imira give you. 7. Inna tell you to join her in a chamber, back on your step, she waits for you in the opposite corridor near your chamber. When this is done, talk to her. 8. Return to Imara and interact with her, she will open the gate. You can see a lots of scenes around you. 9. At the bottom of the room, you can up to the stairs, the 1st door on your right contains a key (Argent Crusade) on the desk and a scene. 10. Exit the chamber and always walk in front of you and go the second door of the corridor on your left. 11. When this is done, go outdoor, when you met Inna for the first time, with your key you can open a new door. 12. Open the second door in front of you, you will appear in a long room with a lot of characters, you can watch a H-scene on the sofa. 13. Go through the door on your right, one more time ( You are now accustomed .. i hope for you ), you will appear in a kitchen, you can go in the basement of the manor to this place. 14. Explore the basement, you will find fastly an another stair to go more deeper in the basement. / ! \ If you are in the sub basement, there is a easter egg here, check the part "Easter Egg" if you need more information / ! \ 15. There is Alexander on the altar, interact with him. 15. Luxia and Alexander will go in the chamber and a H-scene start. Easter Egg ☀Note : For the rectifications or questions, tell me this in the comment Known bugs #You can heard a moaning after the golden gate opened for you when Imara let you enter in the area. For solve it fastly, watch the scene with Imara and then, the moaning will stop. Category:XXXMas episodes